Ranma and InuYasha xover
by ChibiNeko2
Summary: PG for slight cursing, This is about how Inu-YAsha suddenly INSISTS on going to school with Kagome, and Sango and Miroku show up for the fun of it. Later when they get to school they meet a few friends from the Ranma 1/2 cast! This isn't one of my best fi


"Pleeeeease?" whined Shippo. "No!" said Kagome. Inu-Yasha had just told her that he was coming back to her world with her this time so that he could see just what this school was all about. "Inu-Yashas just being mean!" she said. Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome before saying, "Are we going yet?!" "Okay okay!" said Kagome. "Just let me get my bag!" She turned and tried to lift up her bag. "Cant... lift..." she said. Inu-Yasha picked up the bag easily and grabbed Kagome by the collar, dragging her towards the well. "Inu- Yashas being mean to Kagome!" said Shippo who had made himself comfortable in Kagomes bag while she wasnt looking. Inu-Yasha threw Kagomes bag out of the well and jumped out. "So lets go." said Inu-Yasha. "Go where?" said Kagome brushing herself off. "School, where else?!" said Inu-Yasha, annoyed. "Its a Sunday." said Kagome glaring at him. "Whats a Sunday?" said Inu-Yasha. "Its a day where we DONT go to school!" said Kagome. "Why didnt you tell me that?!" yelled Inu-Yasha. "Quit yelling!" said Kagome. "You can stay overnight and then well go to school in the morning." "...Okay!" said Inu-Yasha walking towards the house. (Or shrine, whatever) "Hey! Wait for me!" said Kagome. "I cant believe this..." said Kagome. Inu-Yasha had smelt something like watermelon in the bathroom and had come into Kagomes room five minutes ago with watermelon shampoo all over him. Now he was complaining that he didnt want to get in the water because it smelt like watermelon. "All you smell is yourself! Theres no more watermelon stuff here!" she said holding up the bottle of used-to-be-completely-full-watermelon-shampoo. "Theres no more left in here! She said. Inu-Yasha growled. "Fine. If thats how youre gonna be about it..." said Kagome. She got up and pushed Inu-Yasha to the very edge of the tub and yelled... "SIT!" (osuwari!) Inu-Yasha slammed into the water and came up rubbing his head. "Its warm..." he said. "Yah." said Kagome. "My kimonos all wet." he said looking down at his soaked kimono and squeezing out some of the water in his sleeves. "Ill get you some of my grandpas clothes." said Kagome getting up and going to her grandpas room. She looked at all the kimonos her grandpa had and sighed. "Inu-Yasha cant go to school in a kimono..." She picked out a black one and walked back to the bathroom. When she got there she dissolved into giggles. Inu-Yasha had discovered Buyo hiding behind the shower curtain and now was trying to get him into the tub. "No seriously, you stink!" said Inu-Yasha. "My nose is a lot more sensitive than the people that you live with, so get in here!" Buyo flipped around and scratched Inu-Yasha across the face. In that instant, Inu-Yasha grabbed Buyos back leg and pulled him into the bath. Buyo came up sputtering. At that moment Kagome burst into laughter. Inu- Yasha looked over at her, just noticing that she was there. "Whats so funny?!" he said grabbing Buyo by the tail when he tried to jump out. "Your cat smells." Kagome tried to stop laughing long enough to dry off his hair. (The last time he ripped the towel to shreds.) "*giggle* Be nice to Buyo." she said going up to him and draping the towel over his head. "What are you doing?" said Inu-Yasha as she started to squeeze out the water in his hair. "The last time I lent you my towel you ripped it to shreds." Once his hair was mildly dry, Kagome shampooed and dried off Buyo. Inu-Yasha shook himself like a dog soaking Kagome and Buyo (poor Buyo) Heres the kimono..." said Kagome holding it up. (It had somehow managed to stay dry) "Thanks." he said tossing her a towel in exchange for the kimono. Kagome was drying off in her room when Inu-Yasha came in. He hopped up on her desk and stared at her. "What?" she said. "Nothing." he said continuing to stare at her. Kagome could feel herself blushing and turned away. "Buyo, come here Buyo." she said. Buyo hissed at Inu-Yasha and then put his head down again. Inu- Yasha gorwled. "You want something to eat?" asked Kagome. Inu-Yasha turned to her with a wild look in his eye. "Ramen?" he said. "Uh... Yeah, sure." said Kagome. Mabye I shouldnt have brought food up. she thought. "Where?" he said seemingly keeping calm. "Downstairs in the kitchen." as soon as she had said this Inu-Yasha shot down the satirs and went through every room, looking for ramen. "Inu-Yasha." called Kagome holding up some ramen. Inu- Yasha tried to grab it, but Kagome kept it out of his reach. "I have to cook it first." she said. "Otherwise it tastes disgusting." "You better not be lying..." growled Inu-Yasha as Kagome began to cook the ramen. "Yum..." said Inu-Yasha. He had just eaten Kagome all out of ramen. "Im so glad you enjoyed it." said Kagome sarcastically picking up an empty ramen cup. "Big brother Inu-Yasha!" said Sota jumping up and down. "When... Wehn did you get home?!" "Just now." said Sota. "Mama! The dog-boys here!" "Ah, Inu-Yasha! Its so nice to see... you..." her mother walked in and noticed all of the ramen cups on the floor. "Um..." "Oh that! Dont worry mom, Ill clean it up!" said Kagome. "Im sorry, Inu-Yasha was hungry, and ramen is his favorite!" "Oh..." said her mother. "Well I hope he liked it!" "Hes going to be staying overnight and then going to school with me tomorrow." "Why is he going to school with you" said her mother. "Why not?" asked Inu- Yasha. "Well, if you want to dear." said her mother. "OH GOSH NOOOOOOO!" yelled Kagomes grandpa coming into the kitchen and seeing the kimono that Iun-Yasha was wearing. "Oh... Hi grandpa." said Kagome acting as if this was normal. "Calm down daddy, now what is the problem?" said her mom calmly. "HE IS WEARING THE KIMONO THAT WAS PASSED DOWN TO ME BY OUR ANCESTORS!" he yelled. "The kimono?" said Inu-Yasha, looking down at the kimono that Kagome had gotten for him. "Why cant I wear it?" he said turning around in his chair. When grandpa saw who it was, he dropped the whole ancestor thing. "Oh... I-its y-you..." said grandpa, stuttering. "You are... m-most wel-c-come... to...w-wear it..." grandpa ran upstairs. Kagome blinked. "Mama... What was that all about?" said Kagome. "Hes afraid of me." said Inu-Yasha. "Isnt it obvious? I could smell his fear!" Kagome sweatdropped. "Yeah, everyones afraid of you huh?" she said as Sota gave Inu-Yasha a hug. "Shut-up." he said. Once Kagome had taken care of the kitchen, she and Inu-Yasha went up to her room. When Kagome opened the door she nearly screamed. Sango and Miroku were sitting on her bed. "You didnt think that you could leave without us, did you?" said Sango, her arms crossed. "Obviously not..." said Kagome. "Why are you guys here?" "I want to go see this school that you always talk about." said Sango. "I would like to as well." said Miroku, his hand wandering over to Sango. Sango smacked him before he could do anything. "Monk, if you pull any of that on me while were at this school, I'll send Kirara after you!" Miroku put his hands up. "Okay, okay, I get the point." he said. The next day... "Hey mom! Do you know where my old uniform is?" called Kagome.  
  
"Sure, here it is. What do you need it for?" she asked as Kagome grabbed the uniform.  
  
"Nothing!" she called over her shoulder as she run up the stairs.  
  
"Here Sango." said Kagome tossing the uniform to her. "If you insist on going to my school, you're gonna have to at least wear the uniform."  
  
"Kagome! Look!" said her mom. She held out two boy uniforms.  
  
"I got these for you because your dog eared friend was going to school with you!" she said. "But they seemed to have given me two..."  
  
"Thats perfect!" said Kagome taking the uniforms. She went into her room and threw the uniforms to the boys. "There, change into those." she said stepping out of her room. Kagome sighed.  
  
"I havent had a day this hectic since I found the Bone-Eaters well!"  
  
Sango came out of the bathroom. Kagome looked up.  
  
"Oh! Does it fit?"  
  
"Well... Yes... I think it fits..." said Sango. "But..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Miroku." she said.  
  
"What about him?" asked Kagome, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about What-About-Him?!?!??!" exclaimed Sango. "Look at me! Look at this short skirt! I'm surprised that Miroku keeps his hands off you!"  
  
"I'll keep him away from you."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"Im still working on that..."  
  
"These are weird..." said Inu-Yasha coming out of Kagomes room. Kagome blushed noticing how good he looked in the uniform. Miroku came out from behind Inu-Yasha and stared at Sango... for a LONG time. He opened his mouth to say something but caught Sangos glare and shut it.  
  
At school...  
  
"So this is school...?" said Inu-Yasha sniffing around. "Stop doing that! And flatten your ears, do you want someone to see them?!" "Feh." but he flattened his ears anyway. "Huh? Kagome, whats going on over there?" said Sango pointing towards the track feild. Kagome looked over towards the field and saw half the girls on campus chasing after a small brown ball. "What in the world?!" said Kagome. The ball turned their way and Kagome saw that it wasnt a ball at all, it was an ugly old man with a load of bras on his back! "You come back here! Give them back!" yelled the girls. A boy who had been obviously resting in the tree above them jumped down and landed on the old man. "Doing it AGAIN are you?!" said the pig-tailed boy, picking him up by the collar. "Ranma! You caught me off guard! A little help would be nice..." "Sure, why not old freak?" said Ranma. "Here you go." he said throwing the old man into the swarm of girls and they attacked him. "Um... Youre new... arent you?" said Kagome. "Yup, just got here." said Ranma turning towards them. "Im Ranma Saotome of the school of anything goes martial arts." "Ranma!" called a girls voice. "You forgot your lunch!" Ranma started to jolt around in a weird way. "Oh! Hi, Im Akane!" said the girl. "It is very nice to meet you..." said Miroku with that little glint in his eye. Kagome stamped on his foot and he shut-up. "Mm? Whats that?" asked Akane pointing to Kagomes back-pack. A big, orange, puffball was sticking out of her bag. "Shippo!" said Kagome. "Yeah?" he said, sticking his head out. "Oooooh! Hes so cute!" said Akane, taking Shippo and hugging him. "Cant... Breath..." said Shippo. "I told you to stay!" said Kagome, taking him out of Akanes death-grip. "I hid in your bag!" said Shippo smiling and looking proud of himself. "Shippo, you shouldnt have done that!" said Kagome. "So his name is Shippo?" said Akane taking him back. "Hes so cute!" she satrted to stroke his hair and Shippo started to be lulled to sleep. Lucky Shippo. thought Miroku. "Um... Wed better get to class." said Kagome, taking Shippo and putting him into her bag. "Well see ya later!" "Oh, did you see where Ranma went? He left his lunch." said Akane. "I think he left while we were talking!" Kagome called over her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, a few ground rules." said Kagome as they walked towards homeroom. "First of all, Miroku, you cant ask anyone to bear your child while youre here." "What?!" exclaimed Miroku. "No!" said Kagome. "Otherwise Ill kill you with my bare hands! Inu-Yahsa, you cant go sniffing around, and keep your ears flattened." "Feh." "Sango? Not ONE mention of demons, got it?" "Got it." said Sango. They stepped into homeroom. "Hi everyone!" said Kagome. "Hi Kagome!" said her friends. "Your health is back to normal?" Grandpaaaa! thought Kagome. "Wow! Weve got a lot of new students!" said one of her friends. "Oh yeah, this is Miroku, this is Sango, and this is Inu- Yasha." said Kagome. "Inu-Yasha?" said her friends. I shouldnt have used his real name! said Kagome. It does mean dog-demon after all... "You must come from far away..." her friends said. "Yeah! FAR away!" said Kagome. "Weve got some people to introduce too." her friends said. "This is Ranma, and Akane." "Hi again!" said Akane. "Yo." said Ranma. "Hey!" said Kagome. "Nice to see you again!" said Sango. "Hi!" said Miroku. Kagome elbowed Inu- Yasha. "Hi." he mumbled. The bell rang and everyone sat down.  
  
"Alright class. I hope you had a good weekend but now its time to get to business. Take out your homework please." Everyone but Kagome and the newcomers took out their homework. "Now then, if someone would come up to the board and solve the first problem." he said. No one raised their hand. "*cough* Alright then, lets see if one of our new students can solve it." The teacher wrote the problem on the board. "Whats your name miss?" he asked Sango. "Sango." she said. "Well Sango, would you please come up to the board and solve the problem?" "No." The teacher went rigid. "What was that?" "Sango! Just go up to the board and write negative seven!" whispered Kagome. "Kay." she said getting up and walking to the board. She wrote, N-E- G-A-T-I-V S-E-V-E-N. Then went back to her seat and sat down. "Erm... Thats correct miss Sango, however you can write in numbers." Sango shrugged. The rest of math class went along smoothly.  
  
Then they went to gym. "Its like heaven out here." said Miroku, eyeing the girls gym shorts. "Monk! Stop that!" said Sango, coming out of the girls locker room. Miroku smiled when he saw her. "I dont think you should call me monk while were here..." he said looking her up and down. "Dont do that!!" she said, trying to slap him. Miroku caught her hand. "You said you wouldnt do any of that stuff!" "I said I get the point." said Miroku. "I never said that I wasnt going to." "Why do you guys wear such weird clothes here?!" complained Inu-Yasha. "Quit whining!" said Kagome. "Alright everyone!" said the coach. "Today were going to play baseball! Ill count you each into teams." Luckily, Kagome, Inu-Yasha Miroku, and Sango were on the same team. "Oh look! Ranma is on our team!" said Sango. "It looks like Akane is on the other though..." "Hey Ranma!" said Kagome. "Hm? Oh, hi." said Ranma. "You any good at baseball?" asked Kagome. "I guess." said Ranma. "Okay Ranma, youre up at bat first!" sais the coach. On the first pitch Ranma hit it out of reach of the outfeilders. He ran three bases before the third base got the ball. He ran after Ranma for a tag-out, but the first time he tried, Ranma flipped out of reach. The second time, Ranma kept dodging the ball. The third time, he finally got Ranma. The only problem was, Ranma was already standing on home plate. "Safe!" The third- base man went back to his base panting.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why dont you go next?" said the coach when Ranma sat down next to Miroku. "Just hit the ball, and run the bases." said Kagome. "Like Ranma just did!" "Whatever." he said picking up a metal bat. The pitcher threw Inu-Yasha the ball and he hit it with so much force that the bat shattered and the ball became dented! The coach stared as Inu-Yasha ran the bases in three seconds and sat down beside Kagome. "Like that?" he said. Kagome sweatdropped. "Um... yeah... I guess..." The teams switched and Hojo was up first. Hojo hit it above Inu-Yashas head and ran towards the base. He was rather surprised when he got to first base and Inu-Yasha was holding the ball. Akane was up next and she hit it FAR! While the other team ran after it, Akane shot around the bases, or tried to. When she got to second (Mirokus spot) Miropku decided that it would be fun to feel around a little. Akane swung around screaming "HENTAI!!!" and Inu-Yasha flew up with the ball and tagged her out. Akane stomped off to the dressing room as the bell rang. "I dont believe this!" said Akane hotly. "How do you know that pervert anyway?!!" Kagome sweatropped. "Well..." "I mean what does he think hes doing! Ill bet hes with Happosai!!!" Kagome smiled to herself. "Looks like I wont have to explain ANYTHING! She thought. When the girls got outside the boy were talking about the game, and Inu- Yasha was sortof making it obvious that he had never played before. "But how did you shatter the bat?!" said Ranma. "That was pretty cool!" Inu- Yasha looked at him blankly. "The what?" Kagome stepped in. "Hey you guys! Theyre serving Ramen for lunch, so why dont we..." The boys were gone. Inu- Yasha and Ranma sped down the halls looking for the cafeteria. "They dont know where it is, do they?" said Sango. Kagome and Akane shook their heads. The girls started walking towrds the cafeteria and on their way Inu-Yasha and Ranma came up. "Kagome... Were is the ramen?!" said Inu-Yasha. Kagome pointed behind him to the cafeteria. Inu-Yasha sweatdropped. "Oh... You see?! I told you it was this way!!" he said to Ranma as he sped off to the cafeteria.  
  
"You said we should go the other way!"said Ranma dropping down in his seat next to Inu-Yasha. "I did not!" Inu-Yasha said through a mouthful of ramen. "You gotta be kidding me! You went all the way around the school! Inu-YAsha growled and Kagome stomped on his foot under the table. Inu-Yasha glared at her. "Feh." he said through the ramen."Hey you forgot me!" said Miroku walking up and sitting next to Sango. "No we didnt." said Sango and Akane together. Miroku just smiled and ate his ramen. Hojo walked up. "Higurashi, youre in the dance class in next period right?" he said with his little Im- such-an-innocent-idiot smile. "Yeah..." said Kagome. "Why dont we be dance partners then?" he said. Inu-Yasha gulped down his Ramen and got up. Hojo took a step back when he saw the fiery look in his eyes. "Yes, well... You should pro..probably be partners with Inu-Yasha, I mean he IS new... um... bye!" Hojo ran off. Kagome turned around to look at Inu-Yasha and he looked up at her from his ramen bowl. "What?" he said. Kagome shook her head. "Never mind." Inu-Yasha shrugged and went back to his ramen. "Okay! Please go to your partner!" said the teacher. "Tell me again WHY I have to pair with Miroku?!!" Sango hissed. "Because if he starts touching some other gril hell get in MUCH more trouble! Im counting on you not to yell..." said Kagome. "THEN WHY DONT YOU DO IT?!!" she said. "Because I have to do this with Inu-Yasha, you know hell doe something wrong!" Miroku walked over to Sang and held out his hand. Sango glared, but took it. Inu- Yasha came up to Kagome. "Now boys, put your arm around your partners waist. Not quite that low Miroku." she said noticing Sango trying to slap Miroku. "Alright! Lets go!" Inu-Yasha was deep red. He tried not to let Kagome notice but it wasnt that easy. "No no no! 123 123 123, you see? Miroku and Sango have it!" Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango and they were going in perfect time. It was obvious Miroku must have done this before. Unfortunatley, things werent going as smoothly for Ranma and Akane. "Ranma! What are you doing?!!!" said Akane. "1.... 2...1 wait, 2? No 3, wait are we supposed to do 123 or 12?" Ranma tripped and fell with Akane. Akane pulled a mallet from out of nowhere and smashed Ranma into the floor. "I DONT BELIEVE THIS!!" she stormed out of the room. Everyone stared. "Thats just as effective as my sit." she said. Inu-Yasha went crashing into the ground, taking Kagome with him. Inu-Yasha shook his head to try to make the pain of the floor hitting his head go away and looked up at the same moment Kagome looked down at him and their lips touched. Kagome jumped up and brushed her skirt off. "I knew it." said Miroku with a smile. Inu-Yasha glared at Miroku. "That was just..." "Coincidental!" said Kagome glaring too. "You even finish each others sentences, I think its obvious." said Miroku with a smirk. "WE DO NOT!!!" said Kagome and Inu-Yasha in unison. Miroku raised and eyebrow and Kagome and Akane looked at each other. Just then, the bell rang. Kagome ran out.  
  
After the classes were over Akane invited them to com to the dojo for dinner. Kagome accepted because she was going to have to cook for herself anyway so she may as well. Once they got to the house Ranma went off to take a bath and Akane, after muttering something about Ranma having no manners, led them to the front room. "Kasumi! We have geusts!!!" called Akane. Kasumi walked into the room and Mirokus eyes widened. "Well hello, Im glad you could come!" "KASUMI!!!" yelled a voice from the baths. Ranma came running out in his girl form. "DID YOU TURN OF THE HOT WATER?!!" Kasumi looked at Ranma, shocked. "I dont believe I was even near the water heater... Oh yes! Happosai said that he needed to turn it off for some reason..." "Oh geez..." said Ranma. He... she turned around to find Miroku standing there. He grabbed Ranmas hand. "I have a favor to ask of you..." he said. "Let go..." said Ranma. "Will you bear my child?" said Miroku. Whatever Ranma had been expecting, it wasnt that. He froze. "Wh-wh-... wha....?" she said, shaking. Sango grabbed Mirokus arm and made him sit down. Kasumi went out to turn on the hot water. Akane carried Ranma oput of the room, because she wasnt capable of walking on her own at the moment. Akane came back. "Lets go up to my room while were waiting." she said, glaring at Miroku. They all wnet upstairs except Miroku. Once they were gone Miroku went into the kitchen where Kasumi was. "Um..." Kasumi turned around. " Oh Hello! Youre one of Akanes friends right? Dinner will be ready soon!" "I would like to ask you something..." Miroku said. Kasumi smiled. "Yes?" "Will you bear my child?" said Miroku. Kasumi just kept smiling. "Im so sorry, but Im already promised to another! Please understsand." Miroku looked at her for a moment. He walked out of the room and up to Akanes bedroom where everyone else was. "Whats p with Miroku?" whispered Sango. "She... didnt slap me... or ANYTHING!!!" he said. Akane stared at him for a moment before realizing what had happend. "You asked KASUMI?!!!" she exclaimed. "Yes... And she didnt slap me..." he said. Ranma was in the room at the time in his boy form. He splashed col water over him and stood in fromt of Miroku. When he didnt do anything Ranma sat down. "Yep. Id say hes in shock." she said. Nabiki walked into the room. "Hey you guys dinners ready." She said. Miroku looked over at her. His eyes began to go to there normal Oh-look-its-a-pretty-girl stare and Sango pushhed Nabiki hurriedly out of the room. "Okay! Well be right down!" she said sweatdropping. "I thought I told you not to do that!!" said Kagome. "You said not to do that at school." said Miroku. "ANY PLACE then!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
They went down to dinner and enjoyed some Okanomiyaki and mochi. Sango stared uneasily at the man and the panda playing Go. "Kagome!" said Shippo pulling on her skirt. Kagome looked down and giggled at the Kitsunes transformation. "What sound does a raccoon make?" said Shippo. (He learned about it in science that day.) Kagome giggled and said "Meow." because he looked more like a cat. Shippo walked around the table saying Meow but when he bot to Ranma, Ranma froze up again. "Meow." said Shippo. "Ca...Ca-ca-ca- ca... CAT!!!CATCATCAT!!" yelled Ranma jumping up to the ceiling. With a little pop the cat turned into a very mad Shippo. "IM A RACCOON!!!" he yelled. Ranma fell face down on the floor and Akane started cuddling Shippo. "Bye!! Im glad we could come!" called Kagome over her shoulder. They had finished dinner and now were headed home. Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Ranma waved back and said goodbye. "This place is quite interesting." said Sango. "Although I found the panda-man a little disturbing." Kagome smiled. "There arent that many people who do that..." she said sweatdropping. "Kagome." He said. "I dont know why you go there, but who exactly is that Hojo guy? Is that why you go?!!" "I would never go for that! I dont have time for boyfriends, and besides, I love Inu-...!" she blushed furiously as she realized what she was about to say. She had mistaken this for one of her little you-already-have-a-boyfriend quarrels at school. Inu-Yasha looked at her for a while and smiled to himself. "I feel the same way." he said under his breath. 


End file.
